


You Are Not Alone

by Mumia0813



Series: You are not alone [1]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Canonical Violence, Semi-non canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Adam and Eve get a surprise when an abnormal portal like hole opens up in their home in the Copied City showing images of an era long since passed, the era of Mankind. Intrigued they continue to watch until Adam went and touched the portal as it shown an image of a human? that looked awfully like Eve, hooked up to different machines."Hey brother, is...that me?"
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Series: You are not alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: I Am Abel

**Author's Note:**

> just got into playin the game recently and already finished the routes A and B, hence this story.  
> I've notice that there weren't a lot of Nier fanfiction featuring an OC bio-machine that doesnt resolve around 2b or 9s....and the ones with humans in them....why root for the androids? why cant there be an OC thats like wanna give Adam and Eve a chance at being given a second chance to live elsewhere in peace?

Adam and Eve were enjoying their moments together when an unexpected abnormality happened a few feet from their table they'd occupied. A portal like hole had formed and opened up to an image of what could be called a city before changing to another image and so on and so forth.

"Brother, what is that?" Eve inquired, analyzing the portal in childlike interest. Adam on the other hand understood right away what was happening before them as the species known as Humans theorized about such probability of a tear in time and space. Adam decided to get a closer look Eve followed suit not wanting to be left out.

"What we're seeing is a theorized tear in the fabric of time." Adam explained patiently to his other half, his brother. Finally he can get a more through inept data on the Humans. The images kept changing at a rapid pace, to fast for normal human eyes to observed but Adam and Eve were not Human, nor Androids, they were something much better than that so the rapid changing images were practically slow, like a video or a live play. so much information from just the images.

One image caught their eye and Adam, on impulse reached out and touched it cause it to quiver and freeze on the image of a body inside a facility, a lab if the instruments and computers and monitors were any indication. The body looked a lot like they do only a little more mass and facial structure more angelic. the body looked like Eve only with tamer hair.

"Hey Brother, is that me?" Eve didn't know what he was feeling.

"No, look at the label above the body." Eve did as he was told and there was indeed a label that spelled out **PROJECT ARC: LUCIFER.**

 **=Who am I?=** came a voice that sounded like a mixture of the two unique machines. Both Adam and Eve were taken back by the voice and they could see the body twitch and move their head about as if searching for them. Could this one sense them?

"I am Adam...and with me is my brother Eve...You are called Abel." Eve snapped a look at Adam in surprised confusion. Were they about to acquire a new sibling? Eve felt excited and nervous and annoyed... such a strange feeling. 

**=Abel...yes I am now Abel...=**

"You are our new baby brother..." Adam was smug and he did like this new sensation he was feeling. A new brother not made from him but from another...A new player in this endless game of WAR.

"Brother, what are you thinking?" Eve was now a little annoyed with his big brother, he wants to play with his new sibling Abel.

"Bringing our dear baby brother home...it would seem that this portal is his doing. Abel was searching for a purpose anything to indicate his very existence." Adam turned back to the portal and moving image when the ripples started to form.

**=Where did you go!? Big brother, dont go please...I'll be good...I'll be good..." Abel's body began to twitch in distress. The image started flickering and Eve felt worried.**

"It's okay Abel! Big brother is working on getting you home to us...we'll give a purpose..." Eve tried soothing his soon to be new sibling and it was working. Eve looked over to Adam and saw the proud look and smile he wore and that expression made Eve ecstatic for he made Adam happy again.

 **=Home...I come home?=** **The newly named Abel had run his new name through the Network he was linked to and the data about that name resonated with his very core. The name given to him by Adam and Eve gave Abel a purpose, Eve was made to keep Adam safe and happy and loved. Abel was the same until he was slain by his brother Cain whom he adored as much as God.**

"Yes, soon enough Abel you'll be home with us...and could you gather any information on the species known as Humans? It'll be a great way to bond over." Adam smiled when Abel eagerly nodded. How cute just like Eve. Could he reach into said tear and bring Abel through to this side? Adam thrusted out his arm coated in swirling and spiraling yellow energy particles into the portal causing said portal to shudder and fluctuated as more energy regardless of origin was added to it.

"Hurry Abel, your portal grows unstable by the minute." Adam looked to Eve, "Eve, I'll need your help to pull little Abel through."

"Alright." Eve was excited, finally with another brother to play with, Eve wont be alone while playing when Adam is busy reading more books on Human culture. On the other side, Abel was swiftly downloading data from the network he was linked to had on Humans. Everything from past events and eras to his present. He even hacked into the Pentagon's mainframe setting off Alarms and whatnots. Abel made the cables that monitored him go offline and the metal magnetic cuffs stop working by turning his energy to negative causing the similar negative cuffs to push against each other and burst apart. Now free and done downloading, Abel ignored the blaring alarms he'd set off and looked about.

There in front of him was the portal he'd unconsciously made with an arm coated in yellow energy of unknown origin. This must be Adam's arm.

 **"Come Abel..."** Adam softly yet firmly commanded and Abel obeyed with joy as he severed his connection to the Server of his time era. Grasping the outstretched hand, Abel was able to feel the difference in the energy surrounding the arm. This energy felt free and unchained...he wanted to feel more of it.

"Pull!" Adam barked pulling with help of Even. Abel felt as if his being came undone at the cellular level only to be mended back into being and physically fall through his now unstable portal and into his new brother's arm. The unstable portal closed in on itself with a loud sharp snap like a cannon going off and shook the area for a brief minute before fading away mixing into the energy of the Copied City.

Abel looked up and got his first look at his two new brothers. He was finally home, he had his family now. Overloaded with too many sensation, Abel smiled before shutting down and started going through the process of rebooting and creating more memory data space.

**-System rebooting....Synchronizing with available Network Server....complete-**

**-Mobility system function check in progress....Analysis complete....no abnormalities detected-**

**-Visual system function check in progress....Analysis complete....no abnormalities detected-**

**-Audio system function check in progress....Analysis complete....Abnormality detected...Vocal cords linked to speaker is disconnected...reconnecting is advise...-**

**'=Proceed with the repairs.='**

**-Reconnecting....connection complete...no new abnormalities detected-**

**-All basic system checks complete....begin the process of "Waking up"?-**

**'=Yes...='**

**-"Waking up" in progress...-**

_*****with Adam and Eve***** _ ****

"Eve, give Abel time to connect to the Network."

"Yes brother..." Eve pouted, he was anxious for Abel, their baby brother to awaken. They could play Humans with big brother or by themselves when Adam doesn't have the time. And he can teach Abel how to protect their big brother and make him happy and then they can go someplace quiet just the three of them, no more fighting the Androids, just them and their treasured moments. But as long as those two androids are around to pull Adam's attention away those filths will need to be destroyed first.

_*****Normal POV***** _

"Brothers...I'm here...I'm home?" Abel was confused before the flood of data came and automatically stored away in their proper place.

"Why dont the Androids hate the Humans?" Abel inquired happily content to snuggle into Eve's embrace who'd hugged him to his chest upon his wakening. Adam made a humming noise eyeing both Eve and Abel's content posture.

'Adorable...' he thought before answering Abel's inquiry.

"They were fed lies for so long, that to be presented with what could possibly to be the truth unblemished will hurt them and shatter their purpose in life. So they cling to those lies while denouncing the truth but the seeds of Doubts have already been sowed, it'll just need to be nurtured until they cant deny it any longer." Adam lectured and the air around him charged with smugness as his two brothers looked upon him in adoration.

"Glory to Mankind is a joke...those Androids cling to false hope of bringing glory to the Humans who may or may not exist on the moon." Eve sneered agreeing with Adam when he said that the Androids from YoRhA cling to the lies. Abel was quiet, processing the intel while at the same time had hacked into YoRhA's server network and located the Lunar Server. 

Able was what you could call a bio-machine ghost scanner that can make it self go unnoticed or be overlooked by other scanners and hack into other Scanners unnoticed until its too late.

This gathering of intel was processing fast while Adam and Eve started talking about their next outing to give Abel a chance to explore the surface world.

"The Humans are not on the moon..." Abel notice how quiet it got.

"Huh?" Adam and Eve both looked at Abel though Adam seemed surprise yet not at the same time he'd must've doubted the Humans existence.

"Well where the hell are they?"

"language little Eve..." Adam automatically chided making Eve pout.

"They've been dead...They never made it off the planet. The machine lifeforms and the Androids are the only non-organic beings left to imitate their species, either physically and mentally or through programing."

Silence greeted that statement before a deep rumbling of laughter erupted from Adam made something inside Abel swell up. Unsure of what he's feeling, he looked to Eve only to see the same happy smile aimed at him and Adam. Yes, he likes the feeling he's experiencing and made a oath to always make his two brothers proud and happy with him, forever and ever and ever.


	2. The Fall of Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip
> 
> Adam has Fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was emotional to me when i'd fought him in route A.....Eve will be so heartbroken.
> 
> I dont know how the time works in the game so id just go by how long it takes me to complete as many side-quests as i can.

*****Five months later*****

Five months has past since Abel came into Adam and Eve's lives and Eve was finally now understanding how it feels to be the older brother with a younger brother that adores you. He wonders if this is how Adam always felt. Abel was a breath of fresh air so to speak. It was easier to play Human with the three of them instead of two. Abel was a fountain of information on Humans. Eve especially liked some of their love poems or love songs about being together forever. Eve one time came across a passage in one of the books about Human attraction.

Eve wanted to try the act of Kissing. Abel offered to try it with him. Adam put his foot down and explained that it was ill advisable to perform such as it was called incest. Both Eve and Abel pouted at this before tackling Adam and kissing him on his cheeks before taking off laughing as soon as Adam got up to give chase. Treasured Memories.

"Eve, where did Adam go?" Abel had made his hair ankle length and with help from both Adam and Eve had it styled into a high ponytail. The outfit he chose to wear was in fact a maid's dress. The reason, Adam made a joking comment about him looking like a female version of Eve with a cute outfit. Though it was in jest, Abel took it to heart when both Adam and Eve smiled at him. From then on Abel took to wearing any and all kinds of dresses and styles some even too inappropriate to wear. Eve said those outfits made him feel funny and Adam forbade Abel to wear such clothes as he felt deeply funny about seeing his baby brother Abel in them. Abel was proud of himself as he basked in his brothers Familia love.

"Big brother went out to play with that Android called 9s..." Eve was pouting making Abel smile at his poutiness. Hugging his brother from behind Abel knew that it was hurting Eve to not have Adam's attention, Abel felt the same but he hid it better. Abel had hacked into the Lunar moon's Server to see if there was a way to maybe combat the YoRhA androids, unfortunately that information was locked up tighter than the Vault they'd discovered but couldn't open...yet. Adam and Eve had yet to introduce Abel to the combat Androids and let him play with them. Adam said it was not time yet and Eve agreed. Overprotective older brothers.

The moment was broken when Adam's link to the Network went offline causing both Abel and Eve to sit up in surprise and dawning horror. Fearing the worst, Eve bolted from the table grabbing Abel's wrist in the process and hurried from their house in the Copied City. 

'We could just teleported to Big brother...' Abel thought feeling Eve's fear for their smart, calm and strong big brother. Around the corner and straight ahead were the crumbling remains of the walls Adam had setup around the plaza and right in the center of it was Adam laying so very still, blood oozing and pooling around him.

"No...No...Please NO!" Eve panicked, letting go of Abel and raced to their brother's side. Abel was frozen in place. The image of Adam laying there not moving and surrounded by blood was hard to comprehend. A sharp pain gripped harshly inside his chest, so profound the pain was that it made Abel stagger forward both hands held tightly to the center of his chest as he heavily fell to his knees by Eve's side. It was silent til Abel opened his mouth and a pained sound of a wounded animal came spilling forth.

"Big brother...wake up please..." Abel brokenly begged, reaching out with one hand to Adam as if his touch would do the trick of waking him up. Eve was very quiet, he felt Abel's pain mirrored hiss own and suddenly felt this fiery burning sensation along with possessiveness after looking from Adam's corpse to Abel sitting next to him looking so broken.

'I will not lose another...' Eve wanted to leave and avenge their fallen brother but that'll leave Abel alone and unguarded unless he takes Abel with him or leave a piece of him behind with Abel.

"Brother...why wont Adam wake up?" Abel looked to Eve with sad hollowed eyes. Eve didn't like those eyes, their Abel should be smiling and telling him that he's not alone.

"Our....Our brother... is dead...But not forgotten." During the first two months since acquiring Abel, Adam and Eve discovered that Abel could absorb memory cores and data chips and store it. The side effects were entertaining...mainly Abel's physical appearance was changed to adapt to the new memory core data. Most of those cores were from female androids Adam usually found laying about or caught snooping. They had to stop using the female ones due to the fact that it made both Adam and Eve tingle in their forbidden place. Eve began to scan Adam's core and found it was undamaged before beginning the extraction process.

"Abel, Adam will live on in you..."

"Wha-" Abel was caught off guard when Eve tackled him to the ground and pinned him with one hand upon his chest while the other held Adam's core. Understanding brought light back into Abel's eyes and held very still. If this will make Eve happy then he'll be both Adam and Abel and protect Eve. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes as the core was brought closer to his chest. Eve watched it sink inside and saw Abel's vision started to darken.

"I'll will protect you both!" Eve declared, "They will all pay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? let me know whatcha think.


	3. The Fall of Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abel is rebooting
> 
> Eve gives half of his memory core to Abel
> 
> Eve goes out to avenge Adam
> 
> Eve falls in battle
> 
> Abel retrieves Eve's body and goes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may write a oneshot piece detailing about those five months...we'll see.

-System rebooting...-

_System storage space... in progress...complete, no data corruption detected...-

-Visual data function checks....complete, no abnormalities detected-

-Audio data function check....complete, no abnormalities detected

-Scanning core temperature check...complete, temperature levels are within acceptable range.-

-Mobility system data check....complete-

-All systems functionality are complete...began protocol "waking up"-

Abel slowly opened his eyes to a familiar white ceiling. Getting his bearings, Abel sat up as the memories from yesterday? resurfaced.

"Eve!" Abel cried out, his memory replaying Eve's declaration. Abel started to panic until Eve was there directly in front of his face.

"I'm here Abel...Little Abel, I'm here..." Eve soothed using the same method their big brother Adam used when it was just them two and Eve was upset or angry. Now it was Eve's turn to give comfort to his little brother Abel.

"Adam...i can feel Adam inside me..." Abel whispered unaware of his physical changes from absorbing Adam's core. He now looks like them before they evolved.

"Good...We'll live on in you...we'll be together forever...always together..." Eve sounded off to Abel. Looking over at his only brother's tattooed arm and was alarm to see that the "ink" was getting thicker and expanding rapidly. The quick scan gave further alarm from data he'd collected. warily, Abel looked up and saw Eve's eyes were glowing bright red but they also looked sad as he gazed back at him.

"I will kill them all...They will pay..."

"Eve...please no...I cant...I cant lose you too..." Abel clung to Eve like a life raft and started to cry. He didn't want to lose his remaining brother. They sat there in silent embrace sharing what could only be their last treasured moment. Abel was already showing the physical changes before he was three inch shorter than them and more thicker but not fat. Now he was slimmer and taller just like them except the hair stayed the same with the added a small strand of hair that hanged in his face like Adam's did.

'I'll leave him half of my core...' Eve looked down and saw that Abel had fallen asleep. With one final smile, Eve began the process of extracting half of his memory core of everything into Abel. Once finished, he gently extracted himself from his little Abel's grip and laid him down on their shared bed and tucked him in.

"Goodbye little Abel..." Eve leaned down and kissed Abel's brow and then finally left. Eve has a pair of Androids to kill.

'They will feel my pain...our pain...' he growled hatefully the tattooed "ink" on his arm expanded again.

******5hrs later******

Abel woke up feeling like something was missing. Before he could get any further on that sensation, their home the Copied City began to tremble before stopping. Abel checked the network and all he was able to discern through the loud chatter of the other machine lifeforms was Eve's voice crying over and over; 

"Brother...Our brother...gone....brother!...."

"Oh no!" Abel could still feel Eve's link and got up ignoring his shirtless upper torso and ran out of the house. Outside the Copied City began to tremble again and start falling apart. Abe hurried to the elevator and got in. He'd always hated elevators, they weren't fast enough.

Once up to the surface, exiting the elevator Abel was confronted by a few machine lifeforms that began to immediately attack him. They were easily dispatched and that's when Eve's link to the Network was severed. Abel teleported to the surface ground of the City Ruins and could make out three figures. one kneeling, one laid out on the ground and another standing over the kneeling figure. Abel figured that the one kneeling was his brother Eve ran to him fast hands out with a cry of **NO** but the now identified figure an YoRhA android did not heed his cry and plunged their broken sword through Eve's head. Abel fell to his knees just a few feet from them staring in utter shock and despair.

"Eve, big brother...please move...You promise to protect us..." Abel crawled towards Eve's body ignoring the female Android who'd stood ready.

"- Appears human..."-

"He's human!? Impossible!"

"Brother...we have to go home..." Abel shook Eve's body but got no response. Eve always been able to regenerate from wounds...why wasn't he doing so now?

"You cant leave me alone...who's gonna play with me, tell me stories..." Abel was in denial and there was this burning churning sensation growing hotter by the minute.

"You and Adam always protected me..." Abel calmly and tonelessly stated before pained cry sounded making both Android and him look to the sound. It was the other short Android called 9s and it looks like he got the logic virus. The female Android ran to his side

'hmph, serves him right...' Gathering Eve's body to himself Abel eased himself up to a standing position and began to teleport but not before casting a hate filled glare at the two YoRhA androids ignoring the female Android's loud order to halt.

"Almost home brother..." Abel whispered as he vanished from the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on the role.

**Author's Note:**

> three chapters only...I've only finished two routes....working on the third at the moment.
> 
> Will make a sequal when I've completed all the other routes
> 
> Their deaths are cannon with a twist and are briefly seen as this is from Abel's POV.
> 
> So how did I do?


End file.
